Siempre estaremos para ti
by Magd305TLC
Summary: Un Spider-Man junto a su Simbionte,tienen un gran poder pero con ninguna moralidad ,funge como Superhéroe pero no es más que un niño en la Ciudad de New York,podrán tanto los Avenger como X-Men enseñarle el camino correcto y sobre todo ...Que un gran poder,lleva una gran responsabilidad.
1. Chapter 1

Amigos !,aqui sus compañeros de miseria compartida por este mundo llamado Fanfiction para traerles este Fic algo peculiar que esperamos mucho y guste

Prologo:Yo soy SPIDER-MAN.

La Ciudad de New York,una de las mas grandes ciudades cosmopolitas mas importantes no solo de Estados Unidos si no del mundo entero

Una Ciudad donde millones de personas de diferentes nacionalidades conviven dia a dia en sus actividades cotidianas ,tambien es donde la gran mayoria tanto de Heroes y Villanos se dan lugar

La Ciudad ha visto de todo lo acontecido ya sea por invasores alienigenas...dioses mitologicos ...grupos terroristas como HYDRA...y sobre todo de los delincuentes comunes...aquellos que sin superpoderes aquejan a la sociedad comun

Asaltos a mano armada o con armas blancas...seres sobrenaturales...secuestros...accidentes de todo tipo ...homicidios...traficantes de cualquier indole

Sin duda una gran Ciudad con todo tipo de problemas,una Ciudad que pocos Heroes luchan calle por calle mitigando el dolor que causan a sus victimas y de alguna manera trayendo consigo algo muy parecido a la Justicia que lamentablemente las autoridades no pueden ,en el mejor de los casos ,impartir

Las grandes fuerzas de seguridad nacionales como internacionales ...como SHIELD procuran mas enfocarse en grupos o personas que pudieran socabar la integridad de las Naciones y sus habitantes a escenarios peores que la muerte

Dejando como bien dicho las actividades de delincuentes comunes a las fuerzas locales ...tal como la NYPD y sobre todo a sus Heroes locales .

Es justo ahi...donde radica un gran pero gran problema ,los habitantes de New York es ignorante al hecho que sobre sus cabezas ,alguien amado y en su mayoria odiado vigila diligentemente la Ciudad en la espera de una oportunidad

En uno de los rascacielos mas grandes y majestuosos de New York ,vemos a ese alguien sentado al borde del edificio,sus piernas se balancean perezosamente mientras él degusta una gran Hamburguesa de doble carne acompañada de papas fritas y varias si no muchas latas de refresco de cola

Al comer de forma descuidada leia tambien un Manga se los muchos que traia consigo junto a sus pertenencias que no eran muchas

-Este Manga esta genial !-decia airoso al no perder detalle de las ilustraciones del Manga-El dibujo y el argumento es sublime!,mucho gore,chicas lindas y sobre todo un protagonista badass-detallo uno a uno lo mucho que le gustaba el Manga-Mi favorito junto a Saint Seiya:Lost Canvas es ahora Goblin Slayer!-

Hasta ahi ,no hubiera nada de malo e inusual,si no fuera por el hecho de que ese alguien ,no era mas que un niño castaño de no mas de 12 años,quien deborada con impetu su Hamburguesa ,que entre la carne y el pan ...habia dos barras grandes de chocolate como aditamento

Sus orbes castaños miraban el inmenso trafico que aquejaba las principales avenidas y calles de la Ciudad que nunca duerme ,vestia ademas de tenis converse un conjunto de ropa negra,jeans y chamarra tipo mezclilla acompañada de una playera blanca bajo esta,traia sobre sus oidos unos auriculares donde de un MP3 de la marca de la manzana escuchaba su musica favorita ,al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se movia al compás de la cancion

La cancion que escuchaba no era otra que VERTIGO de Bridge To Grace..

~Siento que me estoy cayendo de nuevo ~

Cantaba el pequeño castaño entre bocados a su Hamburguesa sin perder detalle de lo que bajo el pasaba entre la multitud del dia a dia

~Y las visiones son borrosas dentro de mi cabeza,Me ponen tan enfermo que desearia estar muerto,Perdiendo todo el control...~

Aullaba alegremente cantanto a nadie en especifico mientras tomaba sorbos de refrescos y se engullia de papas fritas a mas no poder...

~Porque estamos perdidos en el Vertigoooo...~

Ahora el castañito alzaba los brazos al cielo ,tal cual estuviera en un concierto ovacionando a su banda favorita ,cantando a todo lo que sus pulmones le daban

~No esperare aqui para siempre para que algo cambie,Demasiado debil para cortar las cuerdas y las cadenas,Las puertas estan todas cerradas ahora,No entraran en este momento,Sigo tratando de alcanzarte...~

Cualquiera que viera al pequeño niño castaño soltaria una gran risa por lo expresivo al cantar ...claro que ignorando el hecho de que ese niño estuviera en un rascacielos sin supervisión adulta

~Todavia estoy de pie en la fila,Escucha las palabras que me vendiste,Con todo el oro que encontraste,Trate de mantener nuestro cielo santo...Pero no pudimos mantener los demonios abajo,Ni siquera me importa la ceguera,Ni siquiera me importa el frio,Y nada me va a detener,Estoy recuperando el corazon que robaste...~

A esta parte de la cancion ,el castaño se habia puesto de pie ,muy peligrosamente cerca del precipicio,algo que parecia no asustarle

~Siento que me estoy cayendo de nuevo,Y las visiones son borrosas dentro de mi cabeza,Me ponen tan enfermo que desearia estar muerto,Perdiendo todo el control...Porque estamos perdidos en el vértigo~

Tan concentrado estaba en su cancion que desgraciadamente fue sacado de su emotividad contagiosa por una voz femenina pero cruel que venia desde dentro de su cabeza

-"Lamento interrumpirte Petey pero creo que tenemos "cosas" que hacer"-

El niño antes mencionado dejo de bailar para prestar atencion a lo que la voz en su cabeza le decia,no tardo mucho en saber a que se referia cuando a lo lejos entre los edificios,vio una cortina de polvo que se levantaba entre la Ciudad.

Al fin sus suplicas se habian materializado...su oportunidad se hacia presente

-Muy bien entonces -exclamo alegremente limpiándose la boca con la manga de su chamarra-No perdamos mas el tiempo y vayamos a salvar traseros Lilith!-dicho esto el castañito se quito sus auriculares dejandolos junto al MP3 en una mochila que traia consigo

-"Aaawwwwww...Me encanta cuando tomas actitudes Heroicas a pesar de que aun necesitas quien te cambie los pañales y te arrulle antes de dormir -"

El niño castaño indignado y ofendido por el comentario exclamo airoso

-Sigue molestandome y no te dare mas barras ni helado de Chocolate por mas de una semana-amenazo enfocandose en lo ultimo -Y en vez de eso comere esa cosa verde que llaman espinacas y alcachofas !

Ante semejante amenaza la voz de su cabeza suplico aterrorizada

-"Nooooooo...!,cualquier cosa menos esoooooo,no me privez de esa exquisitez que ustedes los humanos llaman chocolateeeee!...Buuuuaaaahhh...le dire a esa Gata Pervertida y a la Witchie Francesa que estas siendo malo conmigooo"-

De manera tetrica y espeluznante la voz en su cabeza empezó a llorar a lagrima viva,inmediatamente el castaño empezó a arrepentirse de lo que dijo ya que ni en sueños el tampoco comeria eso ...ni que estuviera loco

Eso era lo de menos..en solo pensar en el regaño y quejas de esas dos mujeres le hacian estremecerse

-No lo dije en serio -se defendio de manera elocuente -Ni en mis peores pesadillas haria tal cosa y lo sabes !-se cruzo de brazos de manera solemne-No hay nada como una buena Hamburguesa com chocolate o Pizza con helado!-

Definitivamente el pequeño castaño tenia gustos de comida bastantes raros...por decirlo menos

-"Bueno en eso si tienes razon Petey-de forma magica la voz en su cabeza habia dejando de llorar y ahora lucia muy entrenida al referirse a la comida-Ustedes los humanos hacen cosas deliciosas mmmmm"-

-Ademas no hay nada mas rico que el chocolate para ti -argumento ya colocando su mochila junto a una de las muchas gargolas de piedra que el edificio tenia como adorno-Es eso o comer cerebros y honestamente aun no encuentro una manera rica de prepararlos -el castaño recordo com bastante malestar la otra opcion de comida

Asi que era cerebros o chocolates...no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que elegir

-Bueno "Bruce"-el castaño le hablaba a la gargola que diligente cuidaba sus pertenencias -Te dejo un rato-decia ya viendo el precipicio en frente de el -Cuida mis cosas y no dejes que las palomas te cagen mas de lo que ya lo hacen OK?!-dicho esto ultimo y sin mas se arrojo desde lo alto del rascacielos

El castaño se precipito en caida libre,giro su cuerpo sobre si mismo al mismo tiempo que sus ropas cambiaban al cubrir por completo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza en lo que parecia ser un liquido negruzco muy parecido al alquitran

Un disfraz negro ahora vestia,sobre su pecho y espalda se mostraba una gran araña blanca ,sobre el dorso de sus manos,rectangulos blancos sobre el negro se hicieron visibles y sobre todo ,dos lentes blancas sobre su mascara aparecian...el elegante traje negro que desde hace dos años lo convertian en ...SPIDER-MAN

Lanzando cuerdas de telaraña de sus puños,el Spider-Man se balanceaba ferozmente hacia el lugar del incidente ,era hora de ser...lo que sea que fuera !

A las afueras de uno de los bancos de NY.

Alexei Mikhailovich mejor conocido como Rhino acababa de embestir una patrulla del NYPD que inutilmente trataba detener su loca carrera y evitara que robara los 6 maletines que habia extraido del Banco

-Fuera de mi camino sabandijas-rugio furioso a la vez que los policias despejaban la zona de civiles para evitar lesionados-Yo soy el gran Rhino !

A cierta altura y cubriendo los ataques de Alexei,otro Supervillano agitaba sus alas metalicas unidas a sus brazos donde plumas eran lanzadas como dagas a los policias que trataban de detener a ambos villanos ,vestia un disfraz verde y podia volar gracias a estas mismas alas sujetas al arnes del mismo traje

Este no era otro que Adrian Toomes...mejor conocido como Vulture

-Deja de ya perder el tiempo y larguemonos de aqui Rhino!-exclamo agarrando altura dispuesto a retirarse con su botin

Rhino solo rio ya que al parecer nadie los detendria de esre jugoso robo

-Si tienes razon -dijo viendo con desden a los pocos policias que habian sido heridos por el y Vulture-No valen mi tiempo ,no son rivales para el gran Rhino Jajajajaja-

Vulture iba a regañarlo por perder el tiempo pero fue golpeado en la espalda,tal fue la fuerza del golpe que termino estrellado en el pavimento ,Rhino al escuchar el ruido del golpe y miro lo que habia pasado,logrando ver que sobre la espalda de Adrian se encontraba aquel que muchas veces frustro sus robos y por consiguiente fue a parar a la prision de la Isla Rikers

-Eres TU-bramo furioso dejando caer los maletines del robo

Corrio a toda velocidad esperando empalar en su cuerno a aquel que vestia de negro y que no era otro que el Spider-Man ,este al ver el clasico ataque del Rhino solo salto sobre si mismo haciendo que Alexei lo pasara de largo

Spider-Man aun en pleno salto disparo dos lineas de telaraña a la espalda del Rhino para jalarlo com ambas manos hacia el ,este fue sacudido de su loca carrera contra la Araña que se soprendio al no empalarlo como esperaba ,siendo arrojado violentamente hacia uno de los muros del Banco ,desprendiendose parte de su fachada sobre el cuerpo de Rhino

-Por supuesto que soy yo -declaró orgulloso Spider-Man al ver el desastre generado por el impacto de Alexei contra el muro -A quien esperabas ?,al Iron Man o al Capitan America eh?-cuestiono de manera jocosa solo para esquivar las plumas afiladas que un recuperado Vulture lanzaba contra el cuerpo de la Araña-Wow por poco y me das con esas cosas !-exclamo dando vueltas y giros esquivando el ataque el cual estas se incrustaban en el resto de las patrullas ahi establecidas -No te enseñaron a no usar objetos cortantes ?-

-Callate de una vez !-rugió furioso tomando vuelo,ignorando por completo a su compañero de crimen el cual estaba inconciente bajo los escombros

Spider-Man observo como el Vulture se dirigia hacia el ,sonrio bajo la mascara al mismo tiempo que varios zarcillos del traje tomaban dos pedazos de concreto y los lanzaba hacia el Vulture,este aun en pleno vuelo y sin esfuerzo destrullo con sus alas lo que la Araña le lanzaba,era una lastima que no alcanzo a esquivar el ataque que la Araña hizo usando los escombros como distraccion

Con las plantas de sus pies ,el Spider-Man golpe de lleno en la cara de Adrian Toomes ,testigos cercanoa pudieron escuchar el caracteristico crujir de huesos ,el golpe fue tal que saco de coordinacion al Vulture mandandolo otra vez al piso

Spider-Man al ver que aun en shock ,este quizo nuevamente tomar vuelo ,hizo que sus zarcillos del traje se convirtieran en hojas afiladas que ahora cubrian sus puños,en rapida sucesion,la Araña corto las alas de bajo de los brazos del Vulture impidiendole mas volar

La Araña ahora tenia a su presa

-Cuantas veces van este mes que me veo en la necesidad de patearte el culo ?..cuatro o seis,no logro acordarme bien ?!-interrogo de manera sordida al colocar un pie sobre la espalda del ahora caído Vulture-En serio deverian dedicarse a otra cosa porque esto de la Villania no mas no se les da-le dijo burlandose ahora haciendo varios cortes en su traje dejandolo semidesnudo -Incluso tuvieste que asociarte con ese tonto sin cerebro como Rhino-nego con la cabeza en incredulidad-Que no pudiste conseguir por lo menos a alguien con un poco mas de neuronas ?-termino riendose ante Adrian Toomes ahora sometido

El Spider-Man dejo de jugar con su presa ,por lo cual lanzo telarañas en sus extremidades manteniendolo sujeta al pavimento ,su sentido aracnido zumbo en su cabeza al mismo tiempo que saltaba sobre si mismo esquivando una patrulla lanzada ahora por un furioso Rhino

-Alguien se levanto de malas por lo que veo eh?!-decia colocandose boca abajo de una luminaria viendo ahora como un enfurecido Rhino clamaba venganza

-Te matare maldita Araña,es la ultima vez que te ries del gran Rhino -embistio rabioso a la luminaria donde la Araña estaba colgada,este salto sobre el Rhino a sus espaldas y en pleno vuelo ,otros zarcillos detras de su espalda salieron disparados como latigos solo para incrustarse en las pantorillas del Rhino atravesando la carne y fracturando huesos solo para terminar clavados en el concreto

Rhino grito de dolor cayendo de rodillas,incapaz de levantarse ,solo para oir una voz fria tras de si

-No si te mato primero-

Miro con horror como el Spider-Man levantaba una de sus manos el cual estaba nuevamente en forma de hoja afilada listo para sercenarle la cabeza de un solo tajo,Rhino en terror plantado en su rostro levanto sus manos en señal de rendicion a la Araña clamando por su vida

-No lo hagas por favor...-dijo con pavor en su mirada-No quiero morir...tu eres el bueno !-

Rogo en un intento en vano

El Spider-Man no escucho sus suplicas y se disponia a terminar con Alexei pero la advertencia y amenzada del NYPD lo detuvo

-Detente inmediatamente Spider-Man -

La araña miro a donde escucho la voz solo para ver al Capitán de la policia de NY apuntandole con un arma,a lo que la Araña sonrio bajando y deshaciendo la hoja afilada que el traje materializo

-Capitán Stacy!,cuanto tiempo -dijo feliz sin importarle que no solo el Capitan le apuntaba con su arma si no tambien todo el NYPD restante,obvio no se intimido

El Capitan George Stacy un miembro veterano de la Policia de NY,muchas ocaciones en mas de 2 años se habia encontrado con este vigilante enmascarado ,que si bien ,se encargaba de "ayudar" a los habitantes de la gran Ciudad,muchas veces sus metodos eran bastantes cuestionables ,mantenia al igual que muchos otros,sus opiniones personales de este Spider-Man para si mismo

-Ya es suficiente Spider-Man ,nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos de ahora en adelante-relato sin bajar su arma y sinperder detalle de los movimientos del arácnido,para su sorpresa el vigilante enmascarado solto tremendo derechazo a la mandibula de un arrodillado Alexei quien tras el brutal impacto quedo inconciente con casi seguro fractura de mandibula

Spider-Man suspiro resignado a que todo habia acabado,pero una sonrisa socarrona lo inundo al mismo tiempo que para sorpresa y consternacion de todos,la Araña recogio 2 de los 6 maletines que tanto el Rhino como el Vulture intentaron robar

-Que estas haciendo,eso es propiedad del Banco y es un robo lo que pretendes !,exclamo airoso e incredulo el Capitan Stacy al ver a la Araña ahora de pie sobre una farola y cargando en ambos costados los maletines de dinero

-Bueno Capitan-le dijo llamando su atencion al igual que a todos los presentes-Estoy haciendo un retiro ya que es mi tarifa por derribar a ese par de tontos y de paso salvarles el culo -termino viendo como no solo los policias si no todos los habitantes que capturaban el momento con sus telefonos celulares ,no creian lo que el Spider-Man decia

Este al verles las caras solo se encongio de hombros y exclamo divertido

-Que ?,No creyeron que expondria mi trasero en la linea sin recibir nada a cambio verdad?-nadie de los presentes daba credito a lo que escuchaban de la Araña-La vida es cara y tengo muchas deudas !-exclamo al final cruzandose de brazos y alzando la cabeza en todo lo alto en señal de dramatismo y confimacion

Una morbida risa sono en su cabeza solo para romper el drama que el castaño traia eb juego

-"Deudas ?...tu?..Jejejeje...solo tienes 11 años !...que tipo de deudas tienes que no sea otra preocupacion que darme de comer eh?...jejejejeje"-

El Spider-Man rojo de verguenza exclamo airadamente

-Tengo 12!-dijo ahora a su inquilina interna -No me cortes la inspiracion,tenia que decir algo Cool para sorprender a estos tontos-su verguenza iba en claro aumento -Esa frase la habia escuchado de una pelicula de Steven Segal !-

El castaño y su inquilina hubieran seguido discutiendo pero el sentido aracnido de este primero le alerto del peligro

-Eoeoeoeoeo...-saltando de un lado a otro en acrobacias unicas ,el Spider-Man esquivaba una lluvia de balas que la policia disparaba para someterlo -No hay que ser tan agresivos!,esto no es un robo mi nada parecido-decia solo para terminar adherido a un edificio cercano y rapidamente tomar distancia-Es solo un prestamo que algun dia regresare con intereses-susurro esto ultimo desapareciendo al tiempo que disparaba redes de telaraña balanceandose y perdiendose de la NYPD

El Capitan Stacy vio con frustracion como el Spider-Man se perdia entre los edificios llevandose consigo una gran parte del dinero ,dejando tras de si a dos Villanos arrestados y muchas caras de incredulidad al ver lo cinico y descarado que era el Spider-Man

-Maldicion-argumento molesto al no poder someterlo -Declaren una orden de captura para ese tipo!,lo quiero tras las rejas cuanto antes!-les decia a sus oficiales que pronto se dirigieron a arrestar tanto al Vulture como a Rhino -No se quien seas pero tenlo por seguro que te atrapare y te entregare a la justicia !-

-Lo siento en verdad pero no me agrada el color naranja de las prisiones -un gran eco se escuchaba en todas partes y venia del aracnido en fuga-A no ser que me encante el ramen y quiera ser Hokage Dattebayo !-poco a poco la voz se perdia para ira de George Stacy

Central Park...minutos después!

Un niño castaño caminaba entre las grandes areas verdes del parque ,llamaba mucho la atencion que este traia consigo ademas de una mochila en su espalda, dos maletines tan grandes que facilmente podia caber dentro de ellos sin problema alguno,pero el los cargaba como si no pesaran demasiado

Cosa que intrigo bastante a quien lo viera pero nadie se le acerco para ayudarlo o preguntarle ...lejos estaban por saber que en esos maletines habia no solo miles de dolares si no joyas de todo tipo

El niño caminaba sin prestar atencióna nadie en particular e ignorando las miradas que le daban,solo el pequeño golpe en una de sus piernas llamo su atencion,bajo la mirada y vio una pelota florecente

-Mmm?!-

Se agacho lo suficiente para tomarla y en ese rato una niña de no mas de 5 años se le acerco timidamente y pregunto

-Me puede regresar mi pelota por favor?-

El castaño vio lo bonita que ella era ya que era rubia con grandes y expresivos ojos verdes,vestia un vestido blanco con detalles en amarillo y calzado blanco,este sonrio y le entrego su pelota sin decirle nada

-Gracias !-

La niña feliz la tomo en sus manitas y corría alejandose de el hacia un grupo de personas que venian con ella,el la siguio con la mirada mientras se erguia y permanecia plantado viendo algo que siempre llamaba su atencion

La pequeña rubia jugaba alegremente junto a otros niños,que supuso eran sus hermanos por el parecido con ella,miro a dos mujeres una mayor que la otra sentadas en un mantel mientras preparaban comida riendose viendo a los niños jugar,el castaño dedujo que eran la madre y abuela

Una pequeña ronrisa nostalgica adorno su cara al ver esa imagen,mas aun cuando el adulto ,sostuvo a la niña entre sus brazos haciendola girar mientras esta reia y lo abrazaba con mucho amor por lo que podia ver !

Esa ligera sonrisa poco a poco se iba trasformando en un ceño fruncido conforme el tiempo pasaba y mas veia a esa familia jugando y divirtiendose en Central Park,el pequeño castaño en un movimiento brusco aparto la mirada para posteriormente seguir su camino

-No necesito eso !-el enojo y tristeza en su voz era innegable,tanto que su inquilina interna no se atrevio a burlarse de el ,ella sabia que estos eran temas delicados para su anfitrion

-"Nunca estaras solo Peter,nunca mas "-le dijo con tanto cariño que pudo reunir

Le dolia ver a su niño en ese estado de tristeza y no poder hacer nada por el ,tal vez no ahora pero se habia prometido a darle lo que el inconcientemente queria...una familia,pero tenia que esperar unos años al menos para lograrlo

Esa delcaracion fue mas que suficiente de regresar el vien animo del castaño quien solo agredecio al mismo tiempo que recordaba a sus 4 mujeres preciosas...las unicas que le demostraban cariño y preocupación desde hace 2 años

-Lo se -le dijo a su inquilina con una radiante sonrisa-Ellas y tu siempre estarán junto a mi verdad ?-

-"No lo dudes nunca Petey "-

Su platica se vio interrumida por una voz que el reconocia y pertenecia a una de las 4 mujeres que el estimaba y queria mucho

-Hola pequeño amante ...has estado bastante ocupado por lo que vemos -

El ronroneo seductor en su voz hizo que el castaño redirigiera la mirada para ver justo en la rama de un gran arbol a 2 chicas conocidas por el ,una amplia sonrisa le aparecio en su cara al verlas sentadas una al lado de la otra

La primer chica vestia un seductor disfraz negro bastante ajustado a su bien proporcionada figura,resaltando todos y cada uno de sus encantos,un amplio escote y sus largas y torneadas piernas todo esto con una hermosa cara de labios rojos y enigmaticos ojos azules ,de cabellera rubia platino atada en una gran coleta que caia en su espalda a la altura de su cintura ,de modo seductor tenia las piernas cruzadas una sobre la otra resaltando su figura ,sus manos recorrian de forma sensual su bien proporcionado pecho con un dedo ..la viva imagen de la seduccion para cualquiera que la viera

La segunda chica,era por derecho propio hermosa al igual que su compañera de a lado,rubia de ojoz azules vestía un conjunto de ropajes morados con negro y dorado que mostraban su escote ,botas de tacon y guantes a juego la hacian vdr muy hermosa,su rostro era parcialmente cubierto por un sombrero de punta ,sobre su regazo ella descansaba un baston de madera adornado con una gran piedra prismática.

-Listo para ir a casa Arañita?-interrogó divertida regalandole una linda sonrisa la chica rubia de morado a lo que el castaño solo asintio al verlas

-Felicia!...Fleur!-el castaño estaba feliz por verlas -Si,vamos a casa !-

Mientras esto pasaba en Central Park,una reunion de emergencia se daba en la Torre de los Vengadores,los heroes mas poderosos de la tierra

-Muy bien Fury -la voz algo pastosa de Tony Stark mejor conocido como Iron-Man retumbó en la sala donde muchas personas ,tanto de SHIELD como Avengers se habian reunido-Que es tan malditamente importante como para reunirnos a todos -

En la sala de reuniones se daban cita los Vengadores,Tony Stark...Steve Rogers...T'Challa rey de Wakanda...Natasha Romanoff...Carol Danvers...Clint Barton...Jessica Dreew...Thor Odinson...Vision...Sam Wilson...Barbara Morse...y el Dr Bruce Banner.

La pregunta era lanzada al lider de SHIELD...Nick Fury,quien iba acompañado por su segunda al mando Maria Hill asi como por la agente Sharon Carter

-Este de pie y con manos detras de la espalda miro a todos y a cada uno de los presentes ,este solo volteo a mirada a Carter quien le estaba haciendo entrega de un archivo al Steve Rogers...el Primer Vengador

Este solo asintio a la agente Carter para empezar a leerlo y al terminar se lo entrego a Tony quien dudoso lo leeyo ,al no creer lo que habia ahi ,solo solto una carcajada ,llamando la atencion de todos

-Estas bromeando verdad ?-le dijo aun riendo para asi pasar el archivo a Natasha Romanoff que en compañia de Carol Danvers y Jessica Dreew lo leia con sumo interes,el director de SHIELD ,sin ninguna emocion en su rostro miro a Stark y exclamo con seriedad

-No es ninguna broma Stark-

Al decir esto y sobre la mesa de reunión una imagen de cierto Vigilante enmascarado vestido de negro con una araña blanca en el pecho aparecia,regresando su vista a todos los reunidos contesto a la mirada de sorpresa del trio de mujeres Avengers

-Me ayudaran a capturar a aquel que se hace llamar ...SPIDER-MAN-

Continuara:...

Antes que nada Feliz Navidad a todos les deseamos tanto mi hermano como yo misma,disfruten en familia y amigos estas fiestas Navideñas,dicho esto

Les traemos el prologo de esta historiaque andaba rondando en la mente mia y de mi hermano,esperamos les guste y la sigan, preguntas rondan en este prologo y seran contestadas en Cap siguientes

Peter es un niño de la calle...por si lo notaron y esta unido al Simbionte que decidimos darle un toque femenino y jugueton ..,se explicara como se unieron tambien y del pasado de Peter,sobre todo su actitud,notaron que no lo nombre Parker ?


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias a todos lo que siguen este Fic y dejan su reviews,sin mas vamos a lo que importa e informo que nada de lo aqui escrito nos pertenece,todo a su autor original!

Capitulo 1:Recuerdos,Visitas y Avengers...parte 1

Dormir para Peter siempre fue un problema,ya que en muchas ocaciones no podia conciliar el sueño,mejor dicho,le era dificil encontrar un buen lugar para descansar sin la preocupacion de ser presa de ladrones,proxenetas y demas malvivientes que habitaban en esta gran Ciudad llamada New York

Afortunadamente para el ,hoy al igual que en dos años a la fecha,desperto de un gran sueño recostado sobre dos grandes almohadones perfumados,sonrio de forma ludica mientras restregaba su rostro sobre esos calidos montículos acolchados

Un suave ronroneo lo hizo alzar la vista para ver la expresion de Felicia Hardy al tener a su Arañita en un cálido abrazo,esto por lo general ocurria a diario ya que Felicia desde que conocia a Peter opto por dormir con él,algo que a Peter no molesto en absoluto ,por el contrario ,disfrutaba mucho la cercania de la Gatita mas sexy de New York

Felicia era muy pegajosa en su sueño,la peliplata era el sueño humedo de todo hombre de sangre caliente,era bella y tenia un cuerpo de infarto,largas y esbeltas piernas,figura definida de supermodelo mezclada con Fitness,todo eso enmarcado en hermosos ojos azules y labios rosados..era una mujer muy bella

Vestida con negligé negro translucido era visible que no traia sosten y solo sus bragas negras cubrian su feminidad

Era una lastima que Peter por su edad aun no supiera ciertos detalles en las mujeres pero por suerte para él,tenia al Simbionte para asesorarlo dentro de muy poco tiempo

Su mañana se vio interrumpida por la otra habitante del departamento en el cual vivian

-Despierten ustedes dos !-ordeno la figura de Fluer parada justo en el marco de la puerta,nego con la cabeza al ver la situacion en el que se encontraba tanto el castaño como su prima Felicia-En serio Felicia si sigues asi tendre que llamar a Chris Hansen,necesitas limites o estaras vistiendo de Naranja por corrupcion de menores-por mas que los veia aun le costaba no sentir escalofrio ante las preferencias Shotaconeras de la rubia platinada.

Fleur en contraste a Felicia traia puesto una playera muy ajustada a su cuerpo color rosa y short blancos,que dejaban a la vista sus piernas largas .

Felicia solo esbozo una ligera sonrisa apretando cada vez mas a Peter a ella a la cez que una de sus largas piernas aprisionaba aun mas al castaño,cualquiera que viera esa escena tendría un sonrojo monumental al igual que envidia por la posicion unica de Peter hacia con Felicia

-Buenos dias a ti también Fleur -susurro la peliplata jugando con los mechones rebeldes del cabello de Peter entre sus dedos-Te he dicho hasta el cansancio que puedes dormir aqui también en compañia mia y de mi Arañita-dijo de manera juguetona mientras Peter desenterraba su rostro de los pechos de Felicia mirando a Fleur-No me incomoda compartir ya sabes ...-

Fleur Dunois era prima materna de Felicia,rubia de ojos azules no tenia nada que envidiarla,posedora de belleza y carisma ,la Francesa llego a New York para estudiar modelaje y actuacion ,desde hace un año habia contactado a su prima en los Estados Unidos para pedirle hospedaje mientras estudiaba

Ademas claro estaba el hecho de que cuando llego,se habia encontrado con la sopresa de que su prima viva con un niño castaño y que ademas ambos fungían como "Héroes" de la metropoli pero con moralidad dudosa ante sus acciones

Bonita forma de llamarlos ladrones a ambos

Fleur no era ajena al mundo de los Superheores o personas con talento ,ya qie ela misma practicaba la magia y era muy buena en los elementos como el Fuego y el viento ,ademas de saber infinidad de Hechizos

Pero al igual que su prima y al resto de mujeres,era debil ante el encanto de las joyas y placeres que el estatus social daba...por lo que muy para su vergüenza ella tambien era cómplice de las actividades de su prima como Black Cat y del castañito como Spider-Man

La francesa bufo desesperada ante los jugueteos de Felicia

-Como sea-exclamo rodando los ojos-Te recuerdo que hoy tenemos una agenda muy apretada por cumplir Felicia-le reclamo ante lo perezosa que esta se mostraba-Eres la heredera Hardy y cabeza de familia por lo que asistir a eventos de caridad es una obligacion para ti -

Felicia agrio su bello rostro ante el recuerdo de sus responsabilidades que sus padres le dejaron al morir hace años ...poco despues de convertirse en la ladrona Black Cat,para ella el robar solo era un pasatiempo ,no porque lo necesitara realmente ,tenia dinero de sobra para vivir holgadamente toda su vida

Pero tambien debía hacer actos públicos en eventos de gala para recaudacion y entablar alianzas con la gente poderosa tal cual como Tony Stark y Bruce Wayne,personas de mas desagradables para ella

Ya que el primero ,era un conocido Playboy adinerado que parecia tener un misil teledirigido en los pantalones y el segundo un Emo melancolico sin ninguna gracia,obsesionado con esa lugubre Ciudad llamada Gothan y en especial de los payasos

Ella preferia mil veces a su Arañita que a ese par...

-No me lo recuerdes -decia para posteriormente sentarse sobre su cama aun com el castañito entre sus brazos-Mooooohhh porque no podemos ignorar todo eso y nos vamos a divertirnos juntos eh-se quejo haciendo un mohin en sus mejillas

Antes de que Fleur le contestara de que estaba loca o algo parecido ,Peter hablo ppr primera vez

-Porque no ir a molestar a Batroc y ver si ahora si robo algo de valor ?-cuestiono divertido peter al recordar a su saco de boxeo favorito ,tenia ya dias sin molestarlo y no estaba de mas reirse un rato a costillas de él-Oh tal vez secuestrar a ese canoso Hitleriano del Daily Bugle y su enfermiza obsesion por mi -

James J. Jameson dueño del Daily Bugle era otro al igual que Batroc ,al que ambos tanto Peter como Felicia jugaban bromas muy pesadas ,la ultima a la que fue victima el director del Bugle fue vista tanto en Facebook como en Twitte

-Por muy bien y divertido que suene eso debo estar en desacuerdo -la voz irritada de Fleur paro todo intento de evasión de parte del duo-Asi que bajen a desayunar y dejense de tonterias ...ya es hora de que madures Felicia y tu enano deja de sonsacarla -

Peter rapidamente se puso de pie con las manos en la cadera sobre la cama para estar casi a la altura de Fleur,la francesa al ver la pose de intimidación que intento Peter se paro justo en frente de el con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho resaltando sus gemelas

-Ha quien llamas enano Francesa amargada !-exclamo airadamente el castañito

-A ti mocoso molesto !-refuto indignada la rubia

-Bruja santurrona -

-Niño baboso -

-Rubia deshuesada-

-Chiquillo vulgar-

Mientras ese par seguia en su discusión,Felicia solo rio divertida ante los insultos que se daban ,se levanto de la cama y sin mas procedio a desnudarse y dirigirse a la ducha,por mucho que le molestara actuar como niña rica y demas ...era necesario para su fachada como Black Cat...asi una mañana mas pasaba en el departamento compartido de Felicia Hardy

Torre de los Avenger's

En el otro lado de la Ciudad ,en la base de los Heroes mas poderosos del planeta ,estos se encontraban viendo y analizando detenidamente los videos e informacion detallada que Nick Fury director de SHIELD proporciono sobre ese vigilante enmascarado conocido como Spider-Man

Ahora en la sala de reunion,todos los presentes veian lo ultimo obtenido de la Araña,mas especificamente su pelea contra el Rhino y Vulture a las afueras de un Banco

-No parece la gran cosa -decia Clint Barton viendo como Rhino era impactado sobre una pila de escombros al recibir un golpe -Es decir veanlo -alegó con desden -Son villanos de segunda ,los puedo enfrentar con una mano atada a la cintura por dios !-la soberbia y confianza mostrada por el era chocante

-No seas ligero al tomarlo de esa manera Clint -este ers el comentario de T'Challa rey de Wakanda al no perder detalle alguno del video-Sean o no villanos como los que acostumbramos tratar eso no los hace menos peligrosos,hay que tener cuidado al tratar con ellos-sentencio dejando callado al arquero que solo bufo en molestia

-Fury debe estar loco al pedirmos tal cosa-la voz de Tony Stark no se hizo esperar -Me es dificil de creer que el director de la Agencia de Espionaje mas grande del mundo nos pida a nosotros tratar con un vigilante con delirios de Heore -decia tomando una taza de cafe que Pepper Pots ,su asistente perdonal le habia dado -Acaso no pudo perdirle a alguien masque se haga cargo de ese trabajo -la mayoria lo miro esperando una opcion que no fuera ellos-No se tal vez a los Defenders o a los X-Men ?-

-De hecho Fury tambien los mantuvo informados ya que al parecer ese Spider-Man le genera mucha curiosidad ya que al parecer es bastante persuasivo y evade facilmente a quienes tratan de localizarlo -

La opinion de Natasha Romanoff ante los eventos pasados y recientes en los que la araña se vio inmiscuida era relevante para Fury

-No es a simple vista lo que parece -Jessica Drew opino recostada en la silla a la lado de Miss Marvel

-Su manera de actuar es erratica por decirlo menos -Carol Danvers decia viendo como la Araña de negro y blanco incapacitaba al Vulture impidiendole volar -Por un lado combate al crimen pero por el otro actua mas como un antiheroe tipo el Punisher o el Deadpool-su comentario de debio ya que miraban como este se robaba parte del dinero del banco escapando al final de la NYDP

-No tiene etica,moralidad ni respeto por la autoridad ese Hombre de las Arañas -Thor dejaba muy claro su punto de vista siendo compartido por el Doctor Bruce Banner quien asintio con la cabeza -Sera interesante luchar probar mi martillo contra él-su sonrisa plasmada en su rostro era imborrable

El unico que hasta el momento no habia dicho mi media palabra no era otro que el primer Vengador ...El Capitan America

-Usted no ha dicho nada Capitan Rogers ,que opina de este vigilante ?-interrogo curioso esperando respuesta

Steve Rogers se encontraba curvado en su asiento con una mano sobre su boca y la otra recargada sobre su muslo,nunca despego su mirada de los videos del Spider-Man ,no era que ignorara a sus demas compañeros Avengers ,no,mas bien estudiaba los movimientos de la araña

-Es muy habil y de alguna manera siempre esta un paso adelante de su enemigo-compartio su pensar sin despejar su mirada de la imagen -Pose fuerza aunque en ocaciones toma mucho riesgo ,se expone de mas dando la apariencia de que su enemigo tiene cierta ventaja-su detallado informe era escuchado en su totalidad ,nadie hablaba de igual manera pensando lo mismo que el Capitan Rogers-Su constitución fisica es de atleta de alto rendimiento -dudo por un segundo a esto ultimo-No se ,tal vez un gimnasta o algo asi -pero lo que mas sorpendio de su declaracion fue lo siguente

-Dr Banner ya tienen los resultados de las muestras obtenidas de la resina extraida de Rhino?-pregunto refiriendose a cuando Spider-Man lastimo de gravedad al villano usando esa clase de zarcillos salidos de su traje

Bruce asintio al tiempo que revisaba los daros obtenidos por SHIELD en una tableta digital

-La materia se solidifica segun toma la forma que el Spider-Man desee pero su composición tanto quimica o biologica no esta registrada en la tabla periodica de los Elementos -Esto de alguna manera no gusto a nadie -Suponemos que sea de origen extraterrestre

Nadie dijo nada pensando sobre este asunto pero el silencio fue roto por Tony Stark,sus palabras mandaron escalofrios a varios en la habitacion !

-Simbionte...-

Carol ,Natasha y hasta el mismo Capitan Rogers se estremecieron ya que si el traje del Spider-Man era un Simbionte al igual que muchos otros con los que habian tratado con anterioridad ..seria un problema serio

Ambas mujeres sabian de sobre manera los efectos que estos tenian con sus anfitriones,siendo su cambio radical de comportamiento volviendolos en extremo agresivos .

-Entonces siendo asi solo debemos prepararnos con armas sonicas y un lanzallamas para derribarlo-el comentario de Sam Wilson de alguna manera logro calmar a todos -No creo que sea muy diferente a los demas de su clase !-comentó sonriendo siendo seguido por una afirmacion de Barton

Mientras todos daban sus opiniones para contrarrestar al Spider-Man de forma fácil y segura,tanto Tony Stark como el mismo Capitan Rogers no querían ser tomados por sorpresa

-Aun asi sera mejor pedir la ayuda de un telepata del Instituto Xavier para una vez dominado sea mas fácil su traslado si logramos atrapar su mente -las palabras de Stark eran bien recibidas

Los Simbiontes no debian ser tomados a la ligera...

-Asi se habla mi amigo !-exclamo airoso el Dios del Trueno Asgardiano poniendose de pie al igal que el resto de sus compañeros -Que sea una gloriosa lucha que sea narrada en los pasillos del Valhalla y este Spider-Man resulte un digno rival-

A pesar de las multiples muestras de confianza en el grupo ,Natasha Romanoff alias Black Widow sentia que algo no estaba bien ,un presentimiento quizas ,cosa que fue notada por las demas feminas

-Nat estas bien ?-le pregunto curiosa Janet Van Dyne quien hace poco se habia reunido al grupo ya que estaba fuera del Pais junto al insufrible de Hank Pym

La Viuda solo nego con la cabeza para al final darle una sonrisa a su compañera Avengers

-No es nada...solo senti algo que me inquieto es todo -dijo serenando también a Jessica y a Carol

Entonces preparémonos para atrapar a la araña,exclamaron en jubilo Sam y Clint seguidos por los demas,pensaban que seria facil pero ...

Este Spider-Man junto a su Simbionte resultaria más de lo que podrán masticar.

Departamento de Felicia...

El desayuno estaba por terminar para ambas mujeres,las cuales vestian trajes de ejecutivas listas para su jornada que lamentablemente tomaria casi todo el dia,terminando con una recepcion por la noche en aras de la beneficiencia

Platos de fruta de temporada ,pan tostado con mermelada ,huevos con tocino acompañado de jugo de naranja ,café,leche o té era lo que en la mesa se podia degustar

Un castañito recien bañado se preparaba de manera rápida una torre de pan tostado mezclado con mermelada,nutella junto a huevos con tocino ,ambas mujeres solo veian impresionadas los habitos alimenticios del niño,Felicia reia como de forma desesperada este engullia la comida,mientras Fleur aun despues de un año todavia estaba acostumbrándose a Peter

-Yo...prisa...muy tarde...irme...hambre...-Peter balbuceaba entre bocadoz mientras el Simbionte cubria su cuerpo en sus tipicas ropas ,para no ahogarse este rapido tomo la jarra de leche con chocolate que previamente Felicia preparo para el -Buuuuuaaahh...eso estuvo muy bueno -decia limpiandose la boca ya dispuesto a irse saltando por la ventana sin importarle que el departamento de Felicia era de los mas altos del edificio a lado de Central Park-Ahora me retiro tengo que ir a ver a mis amigas -declaraba justo para sentir como unos brazos lo rodeaban por detras

Su perfume era reconocido en cualquier parte

-Prometeme que regresaras a casa y no te meteras en problemas -demando Felicia abrazando a Peter colocando su mentón en la cabeza del castaño recordando la pelea contra el Rhino y el Vulture

-Si mama-respondio de manera socarrona el castañito

-Hablo en serio Peter -la rubia platinada lo volteo para que quedara al frente de ela,Peter vio la determinacion en sus ojos y solo suspiro -Se que puedes cuidarte por ti solo pero aun asi ten en cuenta que no todos los villanos a los que te enfrentas son unos idiotas sin cerebro -termino dandole una sonrisa juguetona a su araña-Ademas aun eres un niño de 11 años !-

Al castañito le irritaba que le recordaran su edad para diversion tanto del Simbionte como a Fleur que sonrieron a esto

-Tengo 12 !-

-Lo se -Felicia revolvia su rebelde cabellera -Aun asi quiero verte aqui cuando yo llegue de acuerdo ?-

Peter solo asintio solo para al final ser tomado de las mejillas y recibir un tierno beso en la frente de parte de Felicia

-Ahora vete mi Arañita y saludame a tus amigas OK?-

El castañito sonrio y con mochila en su espalda ,los auriculares puestos salio disparado para despues saltar por la ventana,Felicia vio como este caia en caida libre para que su ropa cambiara a su disfraz negro,lanzando redes de telaraña y balancearse perdiendose entre los edificios adyacentes

Fleur aun en la mesa vio toda la interaccion entre su prima y aquel que para ella era su peluche viviente desde hace dos años

-No crees que lo concientes demasiado?-pregunto tomando un poco de fruta

Felicia volvio a la mesa sentandose para terminar su desayuno pero Fleur vio que su prima no traia su sonrisa juguetona como siempre ,sin duda hablar de Peter no era algo muy satisfactorio para ella

-Alguna vez te platique como conoci a Peter ?-le pregunto meneando el cafe con la cucharilla ,Felicia levantó la vista para ver a su prima

Esta solo esbozo una mueca tratando de recordar pero no pudo ,mas bien ,Felicia nunca abordo ese tema

-Ahora que recuerdo no-

Felicia sonrio con tristeza a eso

-Hace dos años yo volvía de una de mis muchas noches de "diversión"-Fleur rodo los ojos ante esa mención ya que conocia cuales eran esas "diversiones"de la que la rubia platinada hablaba-mientras me dirigia hacia aqui saltando entre los edificios ,yo me detuve para contemplar lo que habia obtenido -sonrio a ese recuerdo,joyas y diamantes de gran valor-Estaba sentada en el borde de un pequeño edificio a orillas del Bronx cuando en ese callejón aledaño los sonidos de gruñidos llamo mi atencion-

Fleur no perdia detalle de la narrativa de su prima

-Pense que era un animal atrapado o algo por el estilo,asi que presa de la curiosidad baje a hechar un vistazo -ella rio con tristeza recordando ese momento unico-Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a un niño sucio vestido con arapos totalmente descalzo y urgando entre los contenedores de basura-suspiro ante la imagen de peter de 10 años

La Bruja francesa quedo impactada por ese detalle y mas aun cuando su mente unio puntos al saber que ese niño era Peter

-No es cierto...verdad ?-trato de negar la imagen que su cerebro creaba de ese niño pero el silencio sepulcral de la rubia platinada dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber-No por dios...eso es imposible de creer Felicia

Felicia se levanto de la mesa sin decir palabra alguna ,se recargo sobre la alacena y desvio la mirada por donde Peter se habia ido

-Trate de acercarme pero el actuaba como un animal salvaje,me gruño teniendo un trozo de pizza en la boca al tiempo que retrocedía -Felicia se abrazo a si misma recordando ese evento -solo para lanzarse hacia mi con la intencion de matarme -sentencio para asombro de su prima que no lograba articular palabra-No ayudo en nada que ya tenia junto a él al Simbionte-ahora ella vio el rostro incrédulo de Fleur.

-Ah esa edad él ya tenia al alienigena ?-su expresion de miedo e incredulidad no bajaban con nada

Felicia solo asintio a ese hecho

-Tras una desesperada lucha contra él logre dominarlo -sonrio con cariño al ver a su arañita dormida ,atado con su latigo pero dormido -Lo traje aqui al departamento para saber de él y ayudarlo pero ...-

-Que paso ?-

Suspirando la rubia platinada continuo

-Para mi sorpresa Peter era muy violento y no hablaba,su lenguaje y señas corporales eran las de un animal ,gruñidos era todo su vocabulario,no obtuve nada de él ese dia pero no desisti en ayudarlo -Felicia se coloco justo en frente de la ventana viendo Central Park

-Con mis contactos e influencias trate de buscar infromacion de Peter pero no encontre nada ...absolutamente nada de él Fleur-

La mencionada seguia estática escuchando parte del pasado de Peter

-No vas a encontrar un registro medico o de alguna institución de niños abandonados ,nada ,ni archivos escolares o niños desaparecidos reportados por la Policia...nada ...Peter oficialmente no existe en el mundo Fleur-

-Nunca se te ocurrió llevarlo a una casa hogar donde lo dieran en adopcion o lago asi -interrogo la francesa porque su prima no intento eso -Tal vez con ayuda de mas gente podrían localizar a sus padres -

Felicia suspiro ante pasada idea

-Muchas veces lo considere pero ten en cuenta que Peter no es un niño normal como para que conviva con otros -dijo tomando los restos de su bebida para despues ver a su prima a los ojos-Ademas siento que es mi responsabilidad ya que ha ejem copiado mi vida loca de ladrona mezclada con Heroina -dijo en un susurro con algo de pena al no ser un buen ejemplo a seguir para el castañito -

-Si no me lo dices no me doy cuenta Felicia-Fleur aporto su comentario venenoso,algo que solo Felicia rio de manera torpe

Esto era mucho para digerir de parte de la bruja francesa ,nunca imagino que la Arañita fuera asi antes

-A pesar de todo esto en contra lo mantuve conmigo-prosiguió la rubia platinada su historia-Me tomo 4 meses para que confiara algo en mi y empezara a hablar ,de ese modo supe que solo se llamaba Peter-el rostro de Felicia era triste y nostalgico en ese momento,acto imitado por su prima que estaba a punto de llorar -Pasados mas tiempo le enseñe lo basico de la educacion como a leer y a escribar-

-Te ha dicho como obtuvo o mejor dicho desde cuando a estado junto al Simbionte?-Fleur muerta de curiosidad pregunto eso que rondaba su mente

Felicia solo se encogio de hombros y nego con la cabeza

-Nunca me lo ha dicho y tampoco lo he presionado a contestar algo asi,no habla de años atras antes de estar conmigo -Felicia cerro los ojos recordando algo -Solo supe que nombro al Simbionte como Lilith y que era hembra-

-Lilith ...?-replico dudosa por ese nombre en particular

Felicia solo asintio a eso -Se lo dio porque dice le parecio bonito y lo leeyo en un libro de los primeros que empezo a leer-

-Todo esto suena tan irreal pero porque me cuentas esto ?-la francesa pregunto con muchas dudas ante el actuar de su prima,Peter ers un niño en situacion de calle y abandono pero con la diferencia que estaba en compañia de un ente por demas peligroso como lo eran los Simbiontes en general

-Solo quiero que Peter tenga un lugar al que llamar hogar y con el tiempo logre formar una familia -los motivos de Felicia eran puros hacia su arañita-Duermo con el porque sufria mucho de pesadillas y siempre decia cosas inentendibles pero de todo lo que logro decifrar es el nombre de una mujer que repite en sueños-

-Es el nombre de uno de sus familiares?-

-No lo dice pero el nombre es ...Annie-

Ese nombre de esa misteriosa mujer era un enigma ya no solo para Felicia si no para Fleur ,Quien era y cual era su relacion hacia son su Peter ?

-Ahora entiendo tu obsesión sobreprotectora hacia él-Fleur le dio una sonrisa condescendiente a su prima ahora-Le has tomado cariño verdad ?-

Felicia volvio a su sonrisa juguetona de siempre

-Mas que eso si soy honesta contigo prima-

Fleur arqueo una ceja ante esto

-Que quieres decir ?-

Una floreciente sonrisa adorno el bello rostro de Felicia para a la par mostrar signos de lujuria y perversion,algo que inquieto a la francesa

-Peter en unos años sera un infierno de Hombre sin contar lo guapo que sera para placer de las chicas -la voz cargada de erotismo y deseo asusto a su prima que lucia escandalizada por esta revelacion -Sere yo quien introduzca a mi Arañita a los placeres femeninos -ronroneo esa última frase para despues caminar hacia su habitacion con un balanceo sensual en sus caderas

Lejos de ahi...al otro lado de la Ciudad.

Peter se detuvo adheriendose a un edificio al sentir un escalofrio recorrer su espalda ,algo que no paso desapercibido por su Lilith

-"Estas bien Petey?"-

Peter al principio no contesto pero despues de calmarse un poco solo pudo decir una frase celebre...

-Si solo...senti una perturbacion en la Fuerza !-

Su Simbionte solo suspiro ante las palabras de su anfitrion

Volviendo al departamento de Felicia...

-Estas loca !-exclamo airada su prima a la vez que se ponia de pie y golpeaba con ambas manos la mesa-Por Dios ...como se te ocurre eso !-roja como un tomate maduro Fleur exigio respuesta a su prima

Felicia solo río melodicamente ante el exabrupto de su prima,se giro sobre si misma riendose del sonrojo monumental que empañaba su hermoso rostro

-No creas que no me he dado cuenta en como lo miras Fleur !-sentencio de manera juguetona la ladrona de joyas

Esta se puso aun mas roja y desvio la mirada de su prima

-No se de que me hablas !-

La rubia platinada rio seductoramente para despues toser un poco y fingir la voz para horror de Fleur

~Oh mi Arañita...asi ...si...eres muy lindo Ohhhhh...te quiero muxhooooo...tu Flor francesa desearia que fueras abejita para polinizarme...Aaahhh~

-CÁLLATE!-

Solo la melodiosa risa de Felicia se escucho a la redonda para vergüenza de su prima al ser descubierta en sus sueños

A las afueras de un Centro Comercial...

Dos niñas de 15 años vestidas de uniforme escolar parecian esperar a alguien ,de mas esta decir que ambas por su vestimenta y a la hora del dia ,era obvio que se saltaron las clases escapandose a divertise

Una de ellas ,la que parecia ser la mas timida de las dos era una rubia de hermosos ojos azules y piel lechosa,su largo cabello rubio era sujeto a cola de caballo tras su espalda,pudiendo admirar sus bellas facciones ,de un cuerpo en desarrollo pero de mas hermoso resaltaban mucho su amplio pecho y largas piernas que la corta falta escolar dejaba ver

-No entiendo como me deje convencer de esto por ti Jean -muerta de miedo al ser descubierta fuera de la escuela reclamo con nerviosísimo a su amiga -Mejor regresemos ahora que tenemos tiempo si ?-

La niña llamada Jean era pelirroja de piel cremosa y de envidiable belleza ,la cual resaltaba al igual que la rubia debido al uniforme escolar ,rodo sus ojos verdes esmeraldas ante el comportamiento de su amiga rubia,fue un lio conversarla de saltarse las clases pero valía la pena

-Ya relajate Sue-le contesto sonriedole para tratar de que su miedo y timidez se fueran -Nadie se dara cuenta de que nos fuimos y regresaremos justo antes del toque vespertino

Estas niñas eran estudiantes de un Colegio exclusivo para señoritas de familias adineradas de los EU llamado "Saint Magdalene "

Si sus padres se daban cuenta de esto que hacian ,facilmente se declararían muertas y mas con quien pensaban hacerlo ...no verian la luz del sol nunca y moririan virgenes .

La niña rubia llamada Sue parecia calmarse a las palabras de la pelirroja,ya que ambas eran amigas desde niñas y sabian todo el una de la otra

-Crees que venga?-pregunto curiosa viendo para todos lados esperando a esa persona especial para ambas niñas

-Él lo prometio -sentencio la pelirroja cruzandose de brazos resaltando aun mas su crecientes pechos -Ademas con lo que tomo "prestado" facilmente puede invitarnos cosas-dijo sonriendo a su amiga rubia -No se a parado en el Colegio en dias y lo extraño -

La rubia se sintio inquieta ante los "préstamos"que su amigo realizaba de manera seguida y mas aun ante la naturalidad de la pelirroja por tomarlo a la ligera

Todo rastro de discusion debido a eso murio cuando Sue vio a su amigo a escasos metros de ella ,un gran sonrrojo pinto sus mejillas,mezclandose entre la gente este camino hacia ellas

Jean vio que su amiga quedo embobada por algo que veia y siguiendo el curso de su mirada sonrio con un ligero tono rosado en sus mejillas

-Te habías tardado Peter -declaró feliz Jean al ver a su amigo vestido con sus ropas clasicas negras con playera blanca -Un hombreno debe hacer espersr nunca a unas damas -

Jean sonrio al ver como su amiga Sue no se contuvo mas y se lanzo a darle un feroz abrazo a su amigo e interes amoroso

-Perdon por eso pero Felicia me entretuvo -el castañito solto el abrazo de Sue para verla al azul de sus ojos y exclamar -Te vez muy bonita Sue -esto hizo que el sonrojó de la rubia se asentuara en su hermoso rostro -Tu tambien Jean -

La pelirroja solo sonrio ante el cumplido honesto del castañito

-Entonces estan listas para divertirse un rato ?-

Ambas niñas solo sonrieron al ver a Perer sacar un fajo de dolares y mostrarselos a las dos ,las cuales se olvidaron por completo de sus miedos,en especial Sue

Continuara :...

Un Cap mas de este Fic ,gracias por seguirlo,respondiendo dudas y esas son

Este Spider-Man no es el del 616...pero se reunira con él en un evento futuro,ya saben a cual me refiero

La otra historia de Leyendo se actualizara tan pronto llegue mi hermana de sus vacaciones ya que tengo prohibido actualizarlo ,es un trabajo conjunto pero mas de ella que mío

Es obvio quienes son las dos chicas al final del Capitulo verdad ?...la historia de estas chicas las he modificado para hacerlas acorde a la edad de Peter...tendran poderes?...solo una de ellas...la otra es muy inteligente

Esperaban esa parte del pasado de Peter...si eso les sorprendio ,esperen que aun falta mas del pasado ...y no es nada bonito

Sin mas me despido y hasta luego !


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2:Reuniones,Visitas y Avengers...parte 2

Desayunando tranquilamente en la zona de restaurante en un centro comercial,tres jovenes degustaban sus comidas,dos chicas jovenes y un niño platicaban y sonreian animadamente tras hacer unas compras de ropa para las feminas acompañantes del castañito

Gracias al dinero robado(cof prestado cof) de Peter la noche anterior tras patear los traseros de Rhino y Vulture,nada impedia que les comprara ropa a sus amigas Jean Gray y Susan Storm.

Y todo se debia a que ambas niñas aun estaban con los uniformes del Colegio para señoritas al cual pertenecian,no querian llamar mucho la atencion debido a este hecho,la gente empezaria a murmurar y era lo que no querian,asi que ahora,vestidas con ropa mucho mas comoda y sobre todo,se ajustaba a sus aun en desarrollo cuerpos adolescentes,ambas chicas lucian hermosas...claro que debido a su edad,para Peter lucian lindas.

-No entiendo como es que aun puedes comer tanto?-cuestiono la pelirroja viendo a Peter comer una torre de Hot-Cakes de arandanos con miel y mantequilla-Que no habias desayunado ya con Felicia?-

Peter tragando un buen trozo de sus panqueques contesto despues de pasar con una toma de leche,no fuera ahogarse..

-Pues si...-contestó mientras partia otro trozo con el tenedor-Pero aun asi sigo teniendo hambre-se encogio de hombros-Segun Lilith mi metabolismo o lo que sea que eso signifique,actua de forma acelerada-dicho esto volteo a ver a la rubia de ojos azules comer unos crossaint con mermelada-Por lo que debo comer muchas calorias y nutrientes-

La rubia sonrio a la explicación del castañito y agrego su opinion

-Creo que tu edad mas usar a Lilith para convertirte en Spider-Man requiere mucha energia-decia mientras sonreia a Jean quien contenta comia huevos con tocino

En la mesa habia,pan tostado,leche y una variedad de frutas de temporada.

Esta ultima declaracion de parte de Susan fue dicha de forma algo baja,ya que la zona de restaurantes donde estaban,era muy concurrida a esas horas del dia...ella y Jean no querían que alguien supiera el gran secreto de su mejor amigo/enamorado.

Tanto Peter como Jean asintieron deacuerdo..

Hace menos de dos años y debido a un incidente que involucraba al castaño convertido en Spider-Man,ambas chicas no solo lo habían conocido,si no por concidencia habian descubierto quien,tras el elegante disfraz negro era tan solo un niño,habia sido un dia ordinario para ambas chicas,junto a sus compañeras de clases habian salido de excursión a un Museo y para esto tomaron el sistema del tren de New York.

El villano conocido como Dr Otto Octavius habia caido sobre el techo de los vagones del tren tras una pelea contra Spider-Man,Otto al no poder librarse de esa molestia aracnida habia tomado de rehen a Susan Storm con uno de sus tentaculos,para distraer al heroe de Brooklin y poder escapar,arrojo a la rubia fuera del tren,para horror de su mejor amiga

Siendo el heroe que es,Spider-Man se arrojo tras la rubia abrazandola contra su pecho ,esto tras disparar varias lineas de telaraña para expandir una gran red que abarcaba varias metros,asi evitando que se lastimara

Susan habia quedado sobre la gran red mientra miraba como Spider-Man regresaba al tren para detener a Octavius,enterandose que este habia golpeado al conductor y romper la palanca de frenos...

Tras esto Spider-Man,vio que el tren habia sido despivado habia una linea aun en construccion y sin terminar,para evitar que nadie saliera herido o peor aun,muertos,Spider-Man colocandose frente al tren,disparo redes de telaraña a ambos costados de la via,estas se sujetaron a los edificios cercanos,logrando con esto que tras un gran esfuerzo Spider-Man lograra detener al tren a escasos centimetros del desastre

Jean al saber que su amiga estaba fuera de peligro gracias al heroe de Queens,tuvo el mismo sentimiento de pavor al enterarse lo que el villano habia hecho ,condenandolos a todos...élla observo como Spider-Man,con gran determinación de salvarlos a todos,habia logrado lo imposible y nadie salio herido.

Spider-Man comprobó que todos estuvieran sanos y salvos y tras esto,partió a la busqueda de Octavius,pero fue en vano,puesto que el villano ya yaia desaparecido dejabdo a Spider-Man lidiar con las consecuencias

Susan recordo como ambas chicas se abrazaron tras ser atendidas por los servicios de emergencia,dado gracias a su salvador y heroe...lo demas es historia para otro lugar,fue un shock para ambas saber dias después que Spider-Man no era mas que un niño de casi 11 años

Y es que el Simbionte alteraba su constitución fisica asi como su voz...dandole la apariencia de un hombre adulto...nadie tomaria en serio a un niño de disfraz..!

Jean decidio molestar al castañito

-Eso significa que eres un enano -decia con sonrisa jocosa logro su objetivo,molestar al castañito

Y es que tanto para Jean como para Susan..era adorable verlo enojado haciendo pucheros y señalandolas con el tenedor

-Hey no soy enano!-dijo adorablemente molesto-Aun estoy creciendo !-

Susan tambien molesto mas al castañito

-Eso es normal ya que tienes 11 años?-dijo con sorna al compartir una sonrisa con Jean,logrando meterse tras la piel de Peter...le irritaba le recordaran su edad

-Tengo 12 ...siseo rojo de indignacion,como si fuera muy importante para él dejar en claro su edad

Las risas de las chicas con él,solo agregaron mas leña al fuego,mas a un ya que Lilith se puedo de su lado,hablando con Peter en su mente

-"Mejor rindete Petey-declaro voz voz sedosa pero feliz-No pudes ganar al poder femenino!"-

Peter solo se cruzo de brazos abre el comentario de su amiga,Peter al ver a Jean mirarlo con una sonrisa,recordo la condicion unica de su amiga pelirroja,sonrio con mucha curiosidad y pregunto

-A propósito Jeanny...-dijo sonriendo ,inclinadose un poco hacia adelante explayo en voz baja lo que queria decir-Que tal vas con tus habilidades ?-le dijo muy curioso por su amiga pelirroja

Jean sabiendo a lo que se referia y mas aun tambien logrando la atención de su mejor amiga,miro discretamente a todos lados asegurándose de que nadie,prestara mucha atencion a su mesa,sonriéndole divertida a Peter...Jean actuo

Los ojos del castañito y Susan se ampliaron con sorpresa cuando la pelirroja hizo levitar discretamente sus utencilios como una cuchara y taza.

-Whou...!-fue todo lo que la rubia como el castañito dijeron por lo bajo,Jean sin mas,volvio todo a su lugar,como si nada hubiera pasado

-Voy aprendiendo poco a poco -dijo sintiendose orgullosa de sus habilidades recien descubiertas,pero internamente esto tambien le preocupaba ya que habia escuchado a su padre y madre hablar algo sobre los Mutantes,élla habia visto en televisión como mucha gente los trataba y lo que el Gobierno queria de ellos...en especial ese tal Senador Kelly.

Eso era élla?,se pregunto algo consternada ahora que pensaba,pero sintio como su amiga Sue,le tomaba con cariño la mano,dandole un ligero apreton,la sonrisa tranquilizadora de la rubia y las palabras que Peter dijo a continuacion,lograron calmarla mucho,agradeciendo a sus amigos

-No eres lo que otros digan o decidan quien o que seas...-le decia viendola a sus hermosos ojos verdes-...eres lo que decides ser Jean-la sonrisa de Peter era tan contagiosa que logro hacerla sonreir

Peter,aun siendo muy joven,en ocaciones hablaba con tal madurez que lograba hacer que sus amigas se sintieran muy especiales y unicas.

-Eres Jean Gray y eres nuestra mejor amiga-Susan Storm agrego uniendose a un abrazo en conjunto con Peter,logrando un tono rosado en las mejillas de Jean

-Gracias...-dijo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo a sus amigos

Dejando las burlas y los momentos emotivos a un lado,el castaño retomo algo que las chicas le habian dicho la vez anterior

-Ahora que me acuerdo -dijo ya mas calmado retomando su comida medio terminar-Me habian dicho que tendrian visitas de en sus casas verdad-Peter sabia que al referirse a visitas queria decir "gente especial"...como lo era él,aunque no se consideraba nada para el caso

Ambas asintieron a lo que decia,para ser Susan la primera que compartio su anecdota

-Bueno...-dijo llamando la atención de sus dos amigos,sonriendo lo que le sucedio gracias a su familia-Mi padre me ha hecho participe en su trabajo en el Edificio Baxter-la felicidad en su voz no paso desapercibida para sus amigos-A Johnny tambien mi papá le ofrecio pero el muy vago no quiso-dijo recordando a su holgazan hermano-Solo quiere divertirse y salir con chicas ,puede hacer lo que quiera,por mi no hay problema,mejor para mi!Ya que me apasiona tambien el realizar experimentos y teorias junto a mi papá-termino por relatar la hermosa rubia

Su hermosa sonrisa podia derretir a quien fuera,mas uan el brillo unico en sus ojos azules,Peter y Jean se miraron felices por su amiga,ya que esto le daba oportunidad de estar mas cerca de sus familia,ya que Susan era muy apegada a estos tras la muerte de su madre...

-Tambien papá contrato a un ayudante en su laboratorio-recordo a un chico bastante inteligente pero algo torpe,mas a un en precensia de élla-Creo que su nombre es Reed-dijo logrando recordar su nombre

Susan si bien era educada con él,realmente fuera de lo listo y versado en las ciencias que era,no tenia nada que a la rubia llamara su atencion,podría ser su amigo pero hasta ahi!...sus pensamientos estaban en Peter

Se sonrojo furiosamente como una remolacha al aceptar sus sentimientos por el castañito

-Es una lastima que el cabeza de fosforo no quiera pasar tiempo con ustedes Sue!-dijo el castañito recordando lo volátil que era Johnny cuando este lo molestaba,para Peter,molestar y hacer rabiar al rubio Storm era un deporte !-y tú Jean ?-

Jean sonrio mas cuando su castañito queria saber de ella...haciendola sentir contenta por este simple hecho

-A mi casa fue un tal profesor Xavier-dijo recordando al hombre calvo en silla de ruedas que la visito tras peticion de su familia-Estuvo acompañado de varios maestros y un alumno de la Escuela que el dirige-decia recordando a una mujer de piel de chocolate de ascendecia africana,aun hombre tosco bastante malhumorado que olia a perro mojado y sobre todo a un joven delgado que usaba lentes rojos y nunca dejo de darle una mirada soñadora

Cosa que a Jean no gusto puesto que muy en su interior,solo a cierto castañito con poderes aracnidos era el unico que podia mirarla asi,élla y Susan aun siendo algo jovenes y tener poco de conocer a Peter,sentian un profundo cariño hacia él,siendo sinceras entre ellas.

Peter les gustaba y mucho ...mas alla de su edad

-Padre esta muy preocupado por mi-dijo la pelirroja recordando la reunion-Esta temeroso de que sea lastimada o peor aun-decía algo triste porque sus padres querian que Jean fuera a esa escuela-Cree que el profesor Xavier puede ayudarme a controlar mis habilidades -dijo sin mas

Peter hacia un esfuerzo por entender a sus amigas,él no tenia padres ni ningun familiar para decirle o pedirle cosas,lo mas parecido a eso eran Felicia y Fleur,aun asi,Peter no dejaria que sus amigas se sintieran mal por tal vez no pasar tanto tiempo juntos como lo hacían comunmente

-Hey pero arriba ese animo-dijo muy animado logrando sonrisas en las niñas-Tal vez estemos lejos-lo decia en el caso de Jean quien tomo la mano del castañito en señal de agradecimiento-o con mas responsabiliades con la familia-ahora su mirada se posaba en Sue-Pero quiero que sepan que nunca...-aqui declaro con una mano en su pecho para dar énfasis a sus palabras-...Nunca dejare de verlas y ser su amigo-dijo ganandose sonrisas cariñosas de las niñas-Oh que Spider-Man este siempre que lo necesiten ya que ustedes junto a Felicia y Fleur-la cara de Peter ahora reflejaba cariño sincero-Son mis gente preciosa y las cuales daria todo por proteger!-

Jean Gray y Susan Storm,sintieron una gran alegria que inundaba su corazón a las palabras de Peter,ambas sabian que era sincero y honesto al referirse a quienes el consideraba gente que por lo que sabian del castañito,antes de que Felicia lo encontrara él practicamente no tenia a nadie...no al menos que él recordara

Solo se tenia a él mismo y al Simbionte...algo que no entedian del todo y el mismo Peter tampoco sabia o recordaba tener siempre junto a él

Peter...mejor conocido como Spider-Man...era un misterio que ambas chicas querian descubrir porque lo querian,debido a su edad y falta de madurez,no entendia del todo aun los sentimientos de que las chicas y la misma Felicia le tenian

Querian estar junto a él cuando por fin descubireran lo que ambas chicas sentian por él.

Para desgracia y preocupacion de ellas,el centro comercial en el que estaban,recibia la visita de cierto Dr con estremidades adicionales de metal,al escuchar los gritos de miedo de la gente quien corria alejandose del villano,Peter y las chicas giraron su atencion al villano quien era perseguido y tratando de ser detenido por la Policia de New York y la seguridad del centro comercial

Al parecer ,el Doc Ock como Peter lo llamaba decidio hacer un retiro del banco y por casualidad termino arrinconado aqui...para suerte del castañito aracnido quien veia como este traia consigo 2 mochilas grandes de dinero..

Despues de todo era un Robin Hood moderno...solo que se ayudaba a si mismo y no a otros ,como el del cuento ...una logica algo retorcida pero para él funcionaba.

La molestia en las caras de Jean y Sue era casi igual que su sentimiento de preocupación por el castañito ,quien con sonrisa depredadora y ante el ajetreo de la gente en general exclamo

-Sera mejor que busquen un lugar seguro para estar-les dijo parandose junto al borde del tercer piso en el cual estaban,para que sin que la gente al estar asustada,no prestará atencion cuando las ropas del castañito cambiaron a su disfraz negro con la araña blanca en el pecho y adquiria altura,su voz cambio a una mas ronca pero suave al mismo tiempo,la mascara negra con lentes blancas las miro-Es hora de ser HEROE!-dicho esto se lanzo hacia el villano...

Sue y Jean solo suspiraron rezando por que su araña estuviera bien y regresara a ellas sano y salvo

-Porfavor cuidate Peter!.-decía Sue al retirarse junto a Jean a cumplir la demanda de peter

-Vuelve a nosotras...-Jean completo el apenas susurro escapado de los labios de la rubia

Lo que ni ellas,ni Spider-Man presentian,era que su pelea atraeria la atencion de cierto grupo de Avengers y agencia del gobierno...

Continuara:

Actualización despues de una largo tiempo,aqui este cap,vemos la interaccion de Peter con sus "amigas",como son parte de la vida de Jean y Sue y sus recien descubiertos sentimientos por él

Peter es un niño aun...se hacer mención a personajes que saldran mas adelante en la historia...

La tercera parte sera de acción de nuestro heroe favorito y su encuentro con los Avengers

Harem de Peter

Felicia Hardy

Jean Gray

Susam Storm

Carol Danvers

Jessica Drew

Wanda Maximoff

Natasha Romanoff

Emma Frost

Elizabeth Bradock

Nena Thurman(Domino)

Silver Sable

Hope Summers

Cindy Moon

Gwen Stacy

Liz Alen

Madelyne Priort

Mary Jane Watson

Fleur Dunois

Karla Sofen

Maria Hill

Sugerencias y comentarios son bien recibidos ..hasta pronto !


End file.
